An Alpha Pair
by 06shart
Summary: They were throwing a New Years Eve party. The whole town was coming. Jackson has upset Stiles and Derek isn't very happy. Isaac knew this was going to happen.


It was New Year's Eve and the Hale was throwing their first party since the pack had reformed under Derek. The pack was trying to help, well most of them. Allison was sorting decorations out with Scott, Erica was sorting out music and Lydia was busy cleaning the house with the rest of the wolves. However Stiles, Stiles Stilinski mate of Derek Hale, alpha of the Hale pack, was busy cooking for half of the town.

Everyone was banned from the kitchen apart from Isaac, who was running back and forth for Lydia collecting cleaning supplies. It wouldn't be a problem normally, Stiles enjoyed cooking for the pack, they were his best friends. But this time! This time was different as Stiles was 6 months pregnant. The bump was just starting to get in the way, which was especially not welcome this time of year.

"Stiles, just take a break. No one is expecting you to make a marvellous spread without taking a break" Derek reminded, lifting the tray of cookies out of Stiles' hands.

"I took a break 5 minutes ago after making the potato salad. Did you get the tree for the hallway?" Stiles rolled his eyes, taking a large gulp of water. Derek shook his head, nuzzling Stiles' neck. "Can you please get the tree? Somehow I don't think the wreck that Scott and Isaac destroyed will be very welcoming" Stiles drawled, as Derek rubbed his bump.

"Fine! BOYD! We need to get another tree" Derek called up the stairs. "Sure you'll be okay?" Derek worried.

"Go now before I Wolfsbane your ass!" Stiles grumbled, pushing Derek out of the door.

**D\S**

"Stilinski! Lydia wants to know where you keep the blind cleaners" Jackson demanded, sauntering into the kitchen.

"Give me 5 bloody minutes Jackson! If you want to help, why don't you look for it yourself?" Stiles snapped, icing the cake that would be the pride of the table. Most of the pack wanted cheesecake as THE dessert, but Lydia had sided with Derek and Jackson that it had got to be a cake. "Can you put that in the fridge please?" Stiles requested, pushing the cake stand towards the werewolf's hands.

"Hold your hormones there Stilinski! I'm still trying to find that bloody cleaning lotion that Lydia's ranting about" Jackson sneered, looking through the cupboards.

"It's not hormones you self-absorbed twat! I'm literally asking you to carry it to the fridge!" Stiles hissed, feeling the sting behind his eyes. Normally Jackson's words didn't affect him like that. But he was feeling exhausted, his feet were starting to swell and he was feeling like all he wanted to do was flop down into bed with Derek.

"What?! You're really going to cry because I mentioned your hormones? Get a grip! I thought only women cried. Mind you I thought only women could get pregnant" Jackson mocked, crossing his arms.

"Get out of my kitchen right now Jackson!" Stiles ordered, glaring at the arrogant jock in front of me.

"Are you joking?" Jackson gaped, shocked at the order. Although he felt the pull to obey the Alpha's mate, it wasn't as strong as if Derek was to tell him to do something.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Get out!" Stiles shouted, shaking slightly in his fury. How arrogant he was thinking that everything should be done for him. Stiles and the rest of the pack did enough for him. They had tried to make sure he had felt like pack ever since he had returned from London. But apparently that wasn't good enough for him.

"Jackson. What have you done?" Isaac demanded coming into the kitchen.

"It's nothing Isaac, don't worry about it" Stiles sighed, shaking his head.

"No, it is something to worry about. Stiles he has upset you" Isaac reminded, standing in front of Stiles.

"Yeah well he's an ass! So get out of this kitchen" Stiles instructed. Isaac nodded sadly before pushing Jackson out into the hallway.

"Hey watch it freak!" Jackson snapped, shoving Isaac away from him.

"You're an idiot, you know that!" Isaac growled, glaring at the ex-kanima.

"Oh yeah! Why is that puppy?" Jackson mocked, raising an eyebrow condescendingly.

"You've upset Stiles. Our pack mom. Derek's mate. Our alpha's pregnant mate. Don't you think you've just managed to piss him off? When you upset Stiles, you bring Derek down on the rest of us!" Isaac stated. Jackson shrugged and glared. Derek wasn't here so why should he care?

**D/S**

Derek returned to the house, Boyd and Derek carrying the tree between them. He could tell something was wrong, there was a tension in the air. Derek helped Boyd set up the tree and wrapped it in tinsel. When they had finished, he sent him to go help the others and then try to find Peter so that they could go and buy some booze for the party.

Stiles was in the kitchen, a fine line of sweat running down his temple. The kitchen was full of exotic smells and the worktop was covered in food. Derek enjoyed watching Stiles, especially when he was in his element. However Stiles frowned, pressing a hand to his blossoming bump.

"Come on, you've done enough. I'm sure if we asked Allison, she'll be more than happy to finish cooking" Derek smiled, grabbing Stiles' shoulders and leading him out.

"Derek I'm fine. I'm nearly finished" Stiles complained, going up the stairs slowly.

"Well in that case, Allison can do the rest. So why don't you have a nap and then a bath before getting ready for the party?" Derek suggested, pushing Stiles on their bed. Stiles kicked his shoes off and lay back on the bed sighing. "Cora called me to say she might be late. Her and Andrew were late setting off" Stiles muttered. Derek rolled his eyes at that, knowing what had delayed them.

"You'll wake me up won't you if it gets late? I don't want to be late when my dad gets here" Stiles yawned, sliding into the blankets. Derek nodded and pressed a kiss to Stiles' forehead.

Derek made his way downstairs, meeting Jackson at the bottom. The younger man avoided his eyes, quickly scurrying away to help Scott and Erica set up the sound system.

"What's up with Jackson?" Derek frowned as Isaac carried some of the food into their dining room. Isaac blanched, shrugging slightly. "Isaac, what's going on? I won't be angry with you" Derek promised.

"That's favouritism!" Erica yelled from the living room. Derek rolled his eyes but looked at the fidgeting pup.

"Jackson really upset Stiles. He was crying. Jackson kept going on about Stiles' hormones and how he was acting like a woman" Isaac explained, shuffling his feet. He didn't want to upset his alpha, especially not when they had a party to host.

Derek growled lowly, eyes flashing red in fury. "He what? What did he do?" Derek snarled.

"Stiles asked him to put something into the fridge because it was heavy. But Jackson was just giving him lip. So Stiles ordered Jackson to get out but he didn't listen to him" Isaac whimpered, baring his neck to his alpha.

Derek growled, storming into the living room and grabbing Jackson by the scruff of his neck. Jackson yelped, trying to wriggle free. However Derek's grip was like iron.

"Derek! What the hell man? Let go!" Jackson protested, as the others were ready to intervene if Derek went too far. Jackson may be a jerk, but they didn't want him to become puppy chow. Plus they would have to listen to Lydia whine about Jackson not taking her to the theatre like he had promised to do for her birthday.

"Stiles does everything for you! Everything for this pack! So you damn well go up there and apologise to him when he wakes up" Derek ordered, shaking Jackson's neck.

Jackson nodded, rubbing his neck as Derek let go of him. "He doesn't do everything for me" Jackson mumbled.

"What an idiot!" Lydia rolled her eyes, coming downstairs after hearing the commotion.

"Who drove you to Deaton's when that damn fairy had sprinkled you with its dust? Stiles! Who helped you get out of detention last week so you could go to practice?-" Derek started.

"That wasn't Stiles! It was Danny!" Jackson protested.

"It was _Stiles_! He told Harris that it was his fault for breaking the beaker! Anyway Stiles cooks for you, he looks after you and he deserves you being grateful once or twice" Derek hissed, his eyes now permanently red.

"Okay I'll go and thank him now!" Jackson grumbled, heading for the stairs.

"I really wouldn't do that. Stiles is sleeping and if you wake him up, you are all in trouble. Even Derek, aren't you sweetie?" Lydia smiled, leaning against the door frame. Derek truly hated her sometimes, especially when she was right.

"There's also another point Jackson. You disobeyed Stiles" Derek stated, calming down slightly.

"So what? Stilinski was blowing his fuse and I'm meant to do everything he says?" Jackson scoffed.

"Yes! He is my mate! Stiles should be obeyed when he asks you to do something! Failing that, a decent human being would help out someone who was pregnant" Derek growled, clenching his fist. His claws were creating small holes in his long sleeves.

"Jackson, in a pack there is an Alpha pair. Stiles runs this pack just as much as Derek. That's why you feel a pull to obey him. Never as strong as Derek's but you should listen to Stiles" Allison explained, Scott wrapping an arm around her expanding waist. Oh yeah, there was more puppies being added to the pack now. But wasn't Chris a bundle of laughs to handle when he found out his daughter was pregnant by the very thing he hunted.

"I get it! Obey Stilinski because he is pack mom! Okay, understood. God you get your panties in a twist don't you" Jackson muttered, eyes flickering downwards.

"And you'll go up to Stiles when he's awake and apologise?" Derek said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! I'm not a god damn 2-year-old" Jackson grunted. Derek nodded, but he didn't miss the tiny baring of his neck towards him. Derek smiled, squeezing the back of Jackson's neck in forgiveness before helping Isaac and Allison bring the food in.

**D/S**

"You're stupid" Stiles laughed, as soon as Derek comes into the bedroom to get changed. It's nearly 8, and both he and Stiles needs to get ready for when their guests come.

Derek raised an eyebrow, used to Stiles' random comments about something that he's done or hasn't done. Well random comments about anything really. Stiles just rolled his eyes, pressed a kiss underneath Derek's eye and made his way into the bathroom.

"Why am I stupid?" Derek asked, finally. He followed Stiles into the bathroom, spotting him behind the shower curtain. Quickly shrugging his clothes off, he joined Stiles in the shower.

"I don't care about Jackson being a dick to me. I have spent all high school with him remember? There was no need to make him apologise. But it was funny watching him do it though. So thank you" Stiles chuckled, turning his head to kiss Derek sweetly.

"Did we wake you?" Derek frowned, pulling Stiles closer to his chest. He trailed his hands down to the bump, tracing patterns on the skin lightly. The little movements of their child could be felt by both, causing Derek to hide a smile into Stiles' neck.

"A little. I was still pretty much out of it. It's fine though, I'll murder you all tomorrow so it looks like you just had a binge and died" Stiles smirked.

"Nice! Explain that to your father when he knows we can't get drunk!" Derek mocked, grabbing the shampoo to scrub his and Stiles' hair clean.

"Please! He'd help hide the bodies, besides we should get ready. Don't want to leave my Dad with the pups!" Stiles winked, grabbing the shower head and spraying it into Derek's face.

"STILES!"


End file.
